The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, herein after referred to by the cultivar name ‘Suplumtwentysix’. The new variety ‘Suplumtwentysix’ originated by hybridization, being first hybridized by Carlos Fear in Kern County, Calif., and was selected by Bruce Mowrey. The new variety was first evaluated by Bruce Mowrey and David Cain near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County.